


breathe me in, breathe me out (I don't know if I could ever go without)

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Double Entendre, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Then, what makes the already bad situation worse, the door to Yunho and San room suddenly opens, revealing clueless Mingi who has no idea what is happening in front of him, "Hey guys, can I sleep in your room tonight? Jongho is snoring loudly I can't even sleep."
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	breathe me in, breathe me out (I don't know if I could ever go without)

**Author's Note:**

> cliche i know but it's just an excuse to write something at ungodly hour god I'm going to cry now

They just got back from having a schedule and everyone is tired. Yeosang and Wooyoung get straight to bed and don't even bother cleaning their make up first. While the other take turns to shower and then heads out straight to their room to sleep. Well, maybe not all of them.

It is late night now and everyone is already falling asleep on their bed, but not for these two. The room is dark saving from the blearing light that comes out from Yunho's computer. The taller one is focusing deeply on the game, ignoring the smaller one ragged breath. He won't let other people hurt his ego by losing. "Shit." The taller man said as his opponent shot at him, making a sudden move that sent a shiver down the smaller man's spine who's now sitting in the taller's lap with his big dick deep inside his ass. The smaller one letting out a moan his breathing is getting harder and so his dick. He needs more, he can't wait any longer, the feeling is just too overwhelming. It's been so long, because of the tight schedule as they're getting known more, they rarely got time to do this kind of thing. He doesn't care if he's going to regret it later at dance practice if he wants it he's going to get it.

"Yunho, please," The smaller man pleads and starts to move his hips to make friction. The beads of sweat start falling and he is whimpering, "Please, please, please, I'll be good. I promise." Yunho hand holds his hips to stop him from moving and curses loudly, "Fuck," then his other hand grabs his head roughly and said, "You want this, right? You said you feel empty and want to be full," All these rough treatments he got from Yunho making his head feels hazy with arousal and all he can do is letting out a whimper, "Then be good and stay still." San just really wants to punch him right now. Yunho continues his game and while doing so he keeps whispering sweet promises to San in his ear. "You wanna be good for me, right?" Yunho brings the smaller man's hand to his dick, "Start touching yourself, baby. Show me how much you want to be fucked". San starts to pump his dick slowly, moaning by the pleasure he felt. "Yunho, please? I can't take this any longer." Yunho starts kissing and nipping at his neck knowing that it is his weakness, forgetting that he is going to get a kick from their manager if he found out the marks on San's neck tomorrow, "If you want to be rewarded by me, then just keep doing that, baby." Please reminds him to use his black-belt degree to Yunho after all of this done.

He really hates it when he doesn't get what he wants. He is on the verge of crying and probably dying, he wonders if death by having a blue ball is what he really wants right now, because his dick is rock hard and his whole body feels on fire, he is going to burst out already. Then, what makes the already bad situation worse, the door to Yunho and San room suddenly opens, revealing clueless Mingi who has no idea what is happening in front of him, "Hey guys, can I sleep in your room tonight? Jongho is snoring loudly I can't even sleep." Mingi walks closer to both of them. Yunho being a giant shit he is, turns his chair to face Mingi and the expression Mingi made after he realizes what happens in front of him is hilarious. San really want to die right now or maybe it is better to break Yunho's ridiculous Harry Potter wand later, "Well, I remember you said how you want to feel so full, baby," Yunho then forcefully spreads San thighs wider showing Mingi, who's on the edge of dying now, his hole that clenches deliciously around Yunho large dick and Mingi previously soft dick gets even harder than he can imagine when he sees San flushed out body matches with his perky pink nipples and don't even get to how beautiful he thinks San glazed eyes are.

Mingi always thought that he had a weird feeling for San. Like that time when both of them were having a v-live together and Mingi bit San a little bit harder than he realizes and San moaned, at that time he knew he fucked up. He started to have reoccurring wet dreams about his friend in so many positions and situations, he wonders how could he had that kind of imagination, and he cursed loudly at his manager for keep putting him in the same room when they are on tour. But now, the source of his problems is in front of him in state of hazed and sitting on his best friend dick. Mingi now feels thankful to Jongho for snoring loudly. "Please, please, I need-" Yunho large hands moving to play with San neglected nipples, rubbing and pinching it forcing a loud moan from San. "What do you need, baby? Do you want both of us?" Yunho whispers in his ear, "Yes, please, please, Mingi, I need your mouth-" Yunho moves his hand to hold his red about-to-burst dick, "You want Mingi's mouth on your dick, baby?" San almost yells loudly "Yes, yes, please, Mingi." Mingi doesn't even need to be told twice he gets down on his knees and starts to sucks San dick. San feels like he has died and went to heaven already. The pleasure he gets from his sensitive nipples being played by Yunho and Mingi top-notch dick sucking skill is overwhelming, a few hard sucks on his tip and he is cumming already and Mingi gladly swallow his kids. The aftermath of that is San breathing hard through his nose and his eyes are glassy, Yunho whispers sweetly and softly to bring him back.

Then suddenly San pleads softly, "Yunho, I want more, I want both of you, please-" He wants this, he wants to be full of love from his two best friends, he loves the attention he is getting from both them. "Are you sure you are on your right mind to do this, Sweetheart?" Yunho asks while petting his head gently. "I don't wanna do this if you're not okay with it," Mingi says softly, San just lets out his cute high-pitched laugh at these two adorable giants, "You two already know how much I want your large dicks inside of me, especially you, Yunho, and I know you've been wanting to fuck me Mingi, so, what you two are waiting for?" San winks cutely while Yunho and Mingi wants to bark. Yunho pulls himself out and San lets out a winces he already missed Yunho big dick inside him. Yunho carrying San in his arm then put him down, and said, "I want you to kneel, baby." San don't need to be told twice put himself in position then Yunho grips hard at San hips, "I can't wait to fuck you so hard, baby, I'm going to make your insides warm with my load." Yunho said with his deep voice, San forgets he can actually go that deep. "Yes, yes, please, Yunho-", then Yunho proceed to insert himself without a warning inside San wet tight hole and quickly put his hands on San mouth so everyone else inside the dorm can not hear his loud yelp. Yunho had been inside him before so it's not that hurt for him but still, the feeling of suddenly impaled and stretched by something large is making him want to fucking yell. "Fuck, Yunho-" San letting out a moan when Yunho starts to move. "Mingi, please fuck my mouth, Mingi?" San opens his mouth widely, letting his tongue out and Mingi slowly put his dick inside San mouth and then San happily sucks his dick.

San thought that he was in heaven before, now, he wasn't so sure where the fuck is he. His minds feel like getting scrambled from getting his ass and mouth fucked and also by the difference in how Yunho and Mingi fucked him. Everyone always thought Yunho is a happy, sunshine, puppy-like boy, but do they still saw him like that when they know how much he really loves to treat San roughly? He keeps biting and his nape, shoulder, and just everywhere he can reach while also pinching and pulling his nipples roughly. While Mingi being a total angel, he keeps praising him with softly with his deep voice, also petting his head and wiping tears from his face with absolute careful like he is going to crumble. He can feel it so close and so Yunho keeps hitting his prostate precisely and it makes him and also Mingi. Then suddenly San free hands hold Mingi hip to stop him, "What's wrong, San?" Mingi asked worriedly and Yunho stops too. "I'm about to come, Mingi, I want you to come on my face, please?" Mingi doesn't know what kind of superpower or magic San had, but he's sure he had one when he suddenly comes at his commands on San face with his jaw slacks open so obscenely. Yunho who saw the scene in front of him can't even hold himself too. A few thrusts at San tight hole and he spurting his comes, making San feeling warm and tingly inside, and so he finally comes too - for the second time. San falls back into Yunho arms, feeling tired, all of them too. Everyone tries to catch their breath, breathing hard through the nose while mouth gaping. Yunho lifted San off him to pulls out and about to carry San to bed, "Alright, it's time for you to slee-" but San abruptly stops him that makes Mingi and Yunho confused. San who's still clouded by his high suddenly says, "I wanna be fucked in my ass by you two, please?" while reaches out to Yunho and Mingi dicks then pump them slowly. Mingi and Yunho looks at each other like they can't believe what just San said while also getting their dicks slowly harden at his words. Mingi is now fully believed that San has a superpower or maybe magic.

* * *

Yunho puts San on his lap and flips San to face him then starts to kiss his lips harshly. His tongue pressing persistently all over his mouth and bites roughly on his lips he can taste the copper on his mouth. While Mingi alternatively laps and nips at his nape and shoulder then his ear. San lift himself and Yunho whose hands gripping tightly around San lithe waist pulls him down and makes himself fully seated on his dick. San back arches and mouth gaping open feeling himself on fire. Mingi long finger prods inside San wet with cums hole. "Hey Sanie, I'm going to prep you first, okay?" and he starts to moving so slowly and keep adding his fingers until San yells stop at him "It's enough you can get in now," but then Yunho asks him, "Are you sure you want this? " and at that words, San glares at him and said, "WE'RE ALREADY HALFWAY THERE DONT YOU DARE TO STOP DAMN IT!". Yunho proceeds to lift San and positioned himself so Mingi can get in too. The feelings of being stretched double and the burns kill him and at the same time turns him on too, Yunho and Mingi keep kissing and praising softly as a lullaby to him to get him distracted from the pain. When finally both of them are fully inside him he feels so full and god he about to come now from the feeling alone. The pain slowly replaced with delight and he just feels so fucking good.

It is always his wet dream to be sandwiched by ATEEZ's two largest members -I mean who doesn't? He remembered the first time when he came to KQ for his training and met Yunho, he is tall, handsome, and what made it worst is he is also so fucking nice. Yunho being so nice to him is making him turned on. Then he met Mingi, another tall guy who's far cry from Yunho. He also got a flashback when he was crying out loud in the bathroom from coming so hard at the thought of being fucked by Yunho and Mingi that Hongjoong knocked at the bathroom door to asked him if he is okay. San never wanted to _disapparate_ to another continent so badly. But now, here he is, being sandwiched and fucked by Yunho and Mingi. He thanks whoever deity out there that makes his obscene dream came true. He lifts himself slowly to feels the burns and gets down quickly that sends Mingi and Yunho grumbling from the feeling. Yunho moves his hand to touch at the bulge forming on San stomach, "Look at this, Sanie," then presses at it making him arches his back and lets out inhuman noise. "You feel so full, right?" Asks Yunho teasingly, then moves his head to suckle on his nipple and grazing it between his teeth and Mingi also keeps biting his nape and found out his sensitive spot. He keeps moving despite feeling overwhelmed by pleasures that keep hitting him like waves but the overstimulation from being handled by two persons making him comes untouched in a flash. Eyes rolling backward, mouth wide open with moans and legs shaking. He really is thoroughly fucked out. Yunho carefully lifts San off to lays him on the bed, Mingi joining them too. San feels a warmth wrapping his body, hands caressing his body carefully, and then he hears a soft whispers of Yunho and Mingi to bring him down from his high. His breathing is even out and he lets out a faint chuckle, "Thanks for making me can't walk for a month, guys." Then all of them burst out at San remark. All of them are too tired to do anything else just entangled on each other and basking on each other warmth for a while until eventually sleeps get to them.

* * *

It is their days off now, Seonghwa, Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Jongho are going to grocery shopping. While it is Yunho, Mingi, Hongjoong, and San turn to clean out the dorm. He's been yelling outside Yunho and San room for a while, there's no answer, and he is getting impatient now. Hongjoong yells loudly outside Yunho and San room, "If all of you are not going to open this door immediately, I'm going to barge in!" Then he knocks at the door but still, there's no answer. 'Fuck it' Hongjoong said while kicking the door to their room open. It is a surprise when he enters the room and it smells like sex and all the nasty things. But, what surprises him more is the sight of naked humans all tangled up to each other- and wait- is that a dried cums on San face? He is going to murder all of them if the manager found out about this. The sight in front of him is making him boils with even more fury, not that he is mad at them from having sex, he is mad with jealousy. Because he is way too late to join their party. Or maybe, he is going to make his party now that he got the dorms only to four of them.

**Author's Note:**

> for my fellow bottom san enthu alia and aden don't like it please


End file.
